Dear Hugo
by MissHarryPotter123
Summary: After 11 years of no contact, Lily writes to Hugo. T for mentions of suicide and depression.


AN: Okay, this is a miserable Next Gen fic, and as much as I cannot imagine things being so miserable, it happened. I blame _The Cursed Child_. Anyway, try to enjoy this, and please leave a review. Thanks.

* * *

Dear Hugo,

I know it's been a very long time since we last spoke. When Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione split up, we sort of lost contact and it got worse after mum and dad split… I don't see the others anymore, either.

I hope you're doing okay… actually, I hope you're brilliant. I can't believe that I'm turning 30 next week, and I still have no idea what I'm doing.

I bet loads of things have changed since I last saw you, and I know that in my brain, you've been doing so well, but I know that my imagination is always a wild cry from the truth.

I haven't been to a Sunday dinner since my 19th birthday, and I don't think I've actually seen anyone other than mum, dad and Teddy since Grandma's funeral… I don't really miss James, he never really cared. I hear from him occasionally, but I don't see him. I don't see the point.

I know I haven't attempted to contact you in 11 years, but it's important to me… I miss you, Hugo. So tell me everything I've missed. Please.

All my love,

Lily Luna.

* * *

Dear Hugo,

The last letter I sent came back unopened… I bet you moved house since I last saw you. The last address I got for you was over 6 years ago now, so I couldn't have expected you to still be there.

Honestly, who says you're even in the country anymore? I mean, you always said that one day, you'd run away to the muggle world. Anywhere other than here, you said. You didn't like the fame that came with your last name.

Neither did I, to be honest.

I heard you broke up with Amelia, but I know that was so long ago now…

Knowing you, you've probably got a perfect wife with a bunch of kids. You were in love with fairy tales, and I always thought that when you ran away, you'd marry a foreign girl and be the prince in the fairy tale.

I kinda hope that we see each other at some point. I can't seem to find your name in the muggle phone book, and the ministry is no help… even if I am the daughter of Harry Potter.

What's the point of being a famous man's kid if you can't find out what you want?

Here is my landline number. I don't have a cell thingy, but Aunt Hermione taught us how to use a landline when we were little, remember? Call me, any time is fine. I just want to hear your voice.

All my love,

Lily Luna.

* * *

Dear Hugo,

It's Lily, again, and obviously, it's a letter.

You know, I've been writing these for weeks now, and every time I write one, I feel so much better.

Sometimes, when mum calls me up in tears because she saw dad with another woman, or when I catch a glimpse of something that reminds me of Albus, I just think that things might be rubbish forever.

Last night was the worst. I finally went home to my first apartment. I still have it rented out, but I haven't lived in it since… since Albus died. I saw him in every room I went in, and I just couldn't stay there.

I realised that if I left this place, maybe no one would notice. Mum and dad don't give a shit, they just complain about each other to me, and if I stopped turning up to dinner… I don't think they'd question it.

I want to go back to when we were little… When we believed in happy ever after and that love could conquer all. I want to go back to when taking a risk was staying up past 9 o'clock, and when we only ever worried about getting caught with our hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

But now, we're all grown up and we know the truth… I need you, Hugo. Please write back.

All my love,

Lily Luna.

* * *

Dear Hugo,

It's so strange about how quickly things can change. I thought I'd call Aunt Hermione's landline last night, and I guess I called because you hadn't got my letters.

I can't remember that I remembered the numbers since we were 19 when I used to dial them every day to talk to you for 59 minutes before we got kicked off the phone because the call was only free if it was less than an hour long.

I was so surprised when I actually got through to Aunt Hermione, and she was so surprised. We went through the normal pleasantries before I mentioned you.

I asked if you were okay because I had been writing and getting all of them sent back unopened. She sighed deeply, before telling me the truth.

She told me everything, how that you tried so hard. She told me about your wife and kids, how she left you for a Spanish man and took the kids with her.

She told me about your fight for custody, but due to a lack of equality, even in today's society, she won the case, and you lost everything.

I dropped the phone with my heart in my throat as she said five words, five words that I had heard before.

 _He took his own life._

The phone call ended there, and I found myself screaming inside, my heart breaking into a million little pieces.

I love you, Hugo Weasley, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

Lily Luna.


End file.
